Late Night Visitor
by ISaidWut
Summary: While visiting Germany, Japan gets stopped by one of his fears. Luckily, a friend lives nearby and shares the same fear. Will they help eachother overcome it?


It was night. Normally, Kiku wouldn't mind walking outside during a light drizzle, but it was much more intense. A thunderstorm, which meant there would be thunder. Great. Why didn't he check the weather before visiting Germany? That was one of the biggest mistakes he would make.

Currently, the Jap was wandering through the streets of Denmark. How did he get here again?

_It was nearing 10:00 Western time, which meant it was time for him to be leaving. Standing, Japan headed to the front door, but suddenly stopped when he heard his country name. "Nihon!"_

"Hai, what is it, Italia-Chan?" It was late and he really needed to get home to Tama and Pochi. He knew they were able to take care of themselves, but he didn't want to abandon them for longer than a few days.

Italy was tiredly gazing at him. After a few awkward minutes, he decided to speak, "Be careful, Nihon~! It's supposed to rain tonight."

Nodding, the personification of Japan slipped his black dress shoes on and headed out, "See you soon, Italia-Chan. Germany-Kun."

Italy did warn him about the weather….why didn't he ask Germany for an umbrella? Even to stay for the night? Oh well, no turning back now.

_Feeling a small drop hit the tip of his nose, Japan halted and blinked, gazing up at the clouded sky. Grey. Dull. Simply depressing. No wonder England liked visiting his country more during their alliance. Shaking his head, Kiku wanted to rid of those thoughts. Not that he didn't enjoy them, on the contrary, they brought smiles to his face, but he wanted to forget about his lingering crush on the Brit._

Glancing to his left, the Jap found himself facing a familiar home. Who did it belong to? What country was he in? Wait. Kiku began mentally listing countries that were close to Germany; Norway, Poland, France, Sweden, Denmark…..Denmark! He was at Denmark's house!

And here he was, standing in front of Denmark's house. He was about to continue on and attempt to get back to his country, but he paused abruptly. Thunder. One thing Kiku hated; thunder. Dashing to get to the front door, Japan lightly knocked on the door. Even though he was frightened, he did want to keep a polite demeanor.

After a few moments of silence, Kiku curled his hands into fists and pounded against the barrier that split the two, "Denmark-San? Are you there? I apologize for coming so late, but I didn't really have anywhere else to go…" At this point, his voice was shaking along with his frozen limbs, plus his uniform was soaked. Not soaked as in: you can feel the water through your clothes, but soaked like he just jumped into the ocean and forgot to change.

-Denmark-  
Nothing could interrupt him now. Warm, soft blankets, windows shut tightly to block out the sound of rain and the heater on high; just perfect. He was just about to fall into a heavy slumber when a clap of thunder decided to ruin the mood. "No respect," the Dane screamed at the window. "You can't let a guy rest after a long day of working can yo-" Wait. Was that a knock?

Hopping out of heaven, or his bed, Mathias jogged down the hall and hopped down the stairs, gliding to a stop when he got to the door. Opening it just a crack, Denmark caught sight of a soaked nation. What was his name? Gee, this is embarrassing.

Ok! Pop quiz, Denny! List the Asian nations; China, Korea, Taiwan…wait she's female and so is Vietnam…Those two are out! Let's see….Hong Kong, Japan….Japan! Right! How could he forget a cute face?

Cute? What? Yeah, he's tired. Slapping himself into reality, Mathias blinked and took hold of the Jap's wrist, pulling him inside. "What the hell are you doing out there? Like this!? Aren't you aware that it's pouring out there," he snapped. Man, that came out a bit harsher that he wanted it to.

-Normal-  
Looking down at the tiled floor, Kiku felt shame come over him. Denmark was angry. He shouldn't have come here….he probably woke him up. "I-I….Gomenasai…" he stammered. He wasn't used to harsh tones being used against him.

Blinking at the unexpected response, Mathias rebounded, "Ah! No, no, no! I didn't mean to say it like that!" Damn. Why did he yell!? It was totally uncalled for! Sighing, Denmark removed one of his larger coats from the closet hooks and dropped it onto Japan's head. "C'Mon…You can stay for the night…" Just as he was about to guide his quest to one of the empty rooms, but stopped when Kiku shook his head. "I intruded. If you don't want me here, I can leave. There is no need for me to stay at your house, if you don't want a guest," Japan stated.

Now Denmark felt like Norway slapped his face off of his mid-section. Wrapping a reassuring arm around the Jap's shoulders he pushed him up the stairs and down the hall to his room. "I don't mind your stay, Japan. To be honest, that thunder woke me before you came…" he irritably glared at the window, sticking his tongue out when Japan wasn't looking.

Awkwardly sitting on the Dane's large bed, Kiku kept a gaze into his lap while Mathias grabbed one of his T-shirts and a towel for Kiku. Denmark sat on the bed beside Japan and slipped the top of the coat off of his head, replacing it with the towel. Then he quickly ruffled it to be certain that Kiku's hair wasn't dripping any longer.

Once Kiku was dry, the Dane glanced out the window, granting Japan privacy to change out of his uniform and into the shirt. It wasn't anything special, just one of his old, black T-shirts, but when he turned back to the Jap, he felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

The shirt was too big for Japan; it fell to his knees. I guess pants were out of the question, unless he could magically fit into pants that were most likely going to be held up for the rest of his life. Okay, so maybe not that long, but they would be big.

Kiku's uniform and the towel were taken along with Denmark's dark coat. He didn't know where, but he didn't want to bother Mathias about it. He trusted the Dane, was there more to say?

Denmark put they clothing and towel into the dryer, so they would be ready when Japan awoke in the morning. When he returned to his bedroom, what he found brought the parent out of him. Kiku fell asleep…..in his bed. Cute.

That word again. Was he developing a crush on Japan? Maybe. But the real question was: Would Japan share these feelings? Too early to determine.

Hearing another clap of thunder, both Japan and Denmark jumped. Kiku's was added with a small whimper. Parent mode activated. Denmark decided to comfort the trembling Jap; maybe if Japan knew someone was there, he wouldn't be as afraid….and Denmark himself wanted to bear hug Kiku until the rain stopped. What? Don't judge!

Making a beeline to his bed, Mathias climbed beside the Jap and cuddled him. Yeah, it was childish, but it calmed him, and apparently Japan, down. He could feel Kiku become less tense in his arms. Shutting his own eyes, Denmark also began to fall asleep.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a late night visitor.


End file.
